Shalltear Bloodfallen
:"First, second, and third Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, at your command." ::-Shalltear's Introduction Shalltear Bloodfallen (シャルティア・ブラッドフォールン) is a true vampire and a Floor Guardian of the first to third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Peroroncino. Appearance Shalltear is a vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen-year-old girl. Described as a true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive crimson-red eyes, and fine facial features. Shalltear's silver hair is tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all, allowing others full view of her face. While so, Shalltear wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not exposing any bit of skin exterior. However, her breasts are fake and are completely flat, similar to a boy's. She covers this up by using an excessive amount of breast pads. When fully-equipped in battle, Shalltear can be seen dressed in a suit of red-colored full plate armor which looked like it had been drenched in blood. They wore a swan-shaped helmet which left only her pale face exposed. There were also plumes of avian feathers attached from either side of the helmet she wears. Additionally, the chest and shoulders of her armor had been styled into the shape of wings. She also had a crimson skirt-like armor covering her lower body. In her True Vampire form, her appearance changes drastically. Her mouth becomes a gaping circular maw, not unlike a lamprey's, with a very long tongue hanging out. The shape of her eyes become quite inhuman and they glow brightly. Her form becomes hunched over and somewhat simian, with deadly claws on both her hands and feet, and an eerie aura surrounds her body. In this form, she wears a much simpler raggedy dress. Personality Shalltear has a very flirtatious personality and is open with her sexual preferences, often to other characters' discomfort like Ainz. So far, she has displayed a preference for necrophilia, sadomasochism and bi-sexuality. Despite her apparent shamelessness and honesty, she can be quite innocent about certain things. Shalltear also happens be quite perplex about her petite figure, which she attempts to cover up by using breast pads. As a true vampire, Shalltear is extremely proud and takes her position as a Floor Guardian very seriously. Yet, at the same time, she has no patience or tolerance for failure and would often burst into fits of rage at the sign of an unfavorable situation occurring. Shalltear will not hesitate to kill any servant who disappoints her; however, she will not punish others for failing in tasks that are impossible to begin with. When Shalltear fails a mission, she tends to fall into a state of depression and can become very reflective of the sins committed by her. In fact, she believes that her crime must not go unpunished, feeling guilty of the horrible things she has done to cause Ainz trouble. Shalltear is completely loyal to Ainz and in a romantic sense, is also considered to be the love rival to Albedo for his affections. She takes great joy in being able to prove her worth and fantasizes about the praise she expects to receive from Ainz. When a situation doesn't go in her favor, Shalltear fearfully panics about the scolding she believes that she will get by him. However, she seems to have a taste for enjoying the punishment Ainz ordered her to do like being his chair to sit on. After learning of the mistakes from her last mission, she began to act more vigilant and careful of the environment around her while understanding it accordingly. Background Shalltear Bloodfallen was created by Peroroncino. Peroroncino uses Shalltear as one of the subjects of his desires for his perversion and love of H-games. According to Shalltear, he had also programmed her to feud with Aura, one of the dark elf twins created by his sister, Bukubukuchagama. In the Light Novel, Momonga mentions that Shalltear was based off a few female characters from H-games played by Peroroncino. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga calls for the Floor Guardians to the 6th Floor, Shalltear is the first one to arrive by use of the spell, Gate. She expresses bold desire for Momonga, but is immediately rebuffed by Aura, who teases her about her figure and use of breast pads. After all of the Floor Guardians arrive, she pays her respects with the rest of them.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Once Momonga teleported from the Amphitheater, Shalltear is the last to rise, still excited from the aura he was emitting during the meeting. Not letting this comment by Shalltear go unnoticed, Albedo gets into a cat fight with her, which turns into an argument over who will become Momonga's wife in the end.Overlord Volume 01 Intermission The Dark Warrior Arc After Ainz resolved the E-Rantel Cemetery Incident with Narberal Gamma, Albedo informs him that Shalltear had rebelled against him.Overlord Volume 02 Epilogue The Bloody Valkyrie Arc While Ainz was masquerading as an adventurer, Shalltear is given the task of accompanying Sebas and Solution, and enslaving any criminals, who knew Martial Arts or magic. She converses with Sebas on their journey, recalling the times when their creators made their rounds on her floors, and expressing great interest in the mystery of the 8th Floor. When the conversation turns toward her mission, Sebas's remark that Demiurge or Aura would have been a better candidate immediately causes Shalltear to enter a fit of rage. She threatens him with the prospect of a death battle, but slowly cools down when he apologizes. She holds reservations about the possibility of losing control from her Blood Frenzy, but still resolves to complete her mission without fail. At this point, the carriage suddenly stops and they were surrounded by a group of bandits. However, the men prove to be no challenge whatsoever, as Shalltear and her Vampire Brides waste no time in slaughtering them. She makes their leader into a lesser vampire and splits off from the group of two now being Sebas and Solution. While entering the nearby forest where potentially more people could be, she and her vampire brides eventually come across a hideout and proceeds to engage in a frontal assault.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators Trying to fill up her Blood Pool without much success, Shalltear soon comes across Brain Unglaus, who confidently meets with them alone. Feeling playful, she decides to toy with the mercenary, allowing him the chance to attack her without fear of retaliation. Brain breaks down after seeing all of his attacks be effortlessly deflected and runs away while Shalltear leisurely gives chase, following him to the mercenary's main hideout. Seeing the huge number of prey in front of her, she begins to lose control of herself as Blood Frenzy begins activating. She transforms into her true form and annihilates the entire base, leaving no one alive. After annihilating them, Shalltear realized that Brain has escape through a tunnel exit. Her vampire brides inform Shalltear that there are unknown group approaching here. Shalltear confronted the group and slaughters them, but left only one alive. Shalltear was slightly damaged by the potion that was thrown at her by a woman and asked her name, to question her about the potion. After being questioned about the team she was part of, Shalltear summoned the vampire wolf to hunt down any human in the forest. However, one of her familiars was killed and she quickly moves to the location where it was supposedly slain at. Shalltear arrives and encounters a new group that she quickly notices are much stronger than the previous one. She decided to capture them but realizing her mistake, she was soon hit by a powerful spell that thwarted her attack for just a moment. Unable to stop it, she retaliated back with a powerful attack of her own that hit two of its members before everything goes dark.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire Upon confronting her and attempting to use Wish Upon A Star to free her from the state of mind-control, Ainz realizes that Shalltear was actually under a World Item's influence as his super-tier spell wasn't enough to stop it. As a result, Ainz retreated temporarily in order to make preparations for his fight against Shalltear. With enough preparations like buffing himself up beforehand, Ainz began his attack first through a super-tier spell which is called Fallen Down. Throughout the death battle between the two, she realizes that Ainz has no more mana points left, but is irritated at his calm behavior when he's in the verge of dying by her hands. However, the tables were turned by Ainz with his guild member's equipment. including her creator's weapon. At last, she was finally killed by Ainz's super-tier spell, Fallen Down.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character Shalltear was later revived by Ainz in the throne room using 500,000,000 YGGDRASIL gold and she was no longer under the mind control of their enemy's World Item. After her revival, she doesn't remember what happened and continued her duties to Nazarick.Overlord Volume 03 Epilogue The Show Must Go On! During a meeting with the Floor Guardians, a productive conversation of fringe benefits dissolves into a fierce war of words between Shalltear and Albedo over their love for Ainz, prompting their master to dismiss the meeting. Shalltear was wandering around the 10th Floor moaning about how she was scolded by Ainz. At the same time, she noticed someone in the Great Library of Ashurbanipal. She spied Albedo suspiciously going through several books, before gleefully selecting one, overhearing how it will bring her closer to Ainz. Shalltear began to do a thorough investigation and learned from one of the Homunculus Maids that Albedo was trying to put together a play production. One play in particular, Romeo and Juliet. However, she found out that Albedo designated herself as Juliet and Ainz as Romeo in a plot to steal a kiss from him in the final scene. She brought this knowledge to Ainz's attention and demanded that a fair selection be made amongst the Floor Guardians. Demiurge who was also informed by Shalltear, also agreed to her proposal. Three days before the auditions, she caught Albedo manipulating Ainz to allow her to kiss him to 'help' her in her acting skills. Furious by Albedo's attempt to steal a kiss from Ainz, Shalltear launched a Purifying Javelin at the Overseer Guardian. The two women began to bicker, infuriating the Overlord at their immaturity, causing him to leave thereafter. Despite earning Ainz's scorn yet again, Shalltear was confidant that she would win. Two days later, it is revealed that Shalltear had approached Aura to vote for her, in exchange for Kal Kan. Later on, she approached Cocytus and tried to win his vote by offering him the role of Tybalt, but was furiously rebuked. On the day of the audition, Shalltear was first to perform. Using a pillow in the likeness of Ainz, she notice something was smeared on the lips of the duplicate. Suspecting it to be poison put there by Albedo, Shalltear continued her performance, confidant her racial immunity would leave her immune. When the performances were done, the votes were in and its result happen to be 1:1, making the competition a draw. It's revealed that Demiurge subtly manipulated the voting process to ensure that neither would win as it would damage the two's relationship in the future. And after news that both Shalltear and Albedo bribed one of the judges, it led to both of them being disqualified. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc After her rebellion and revival, Shalltear along with the other Floor Guardians were ordered to fight together against Zy'tl Q'ae and to secure the herb, and to complete Ainz's adventurer quest from Pluton Ainzach. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc In the 9th Floor, Shalltear was invited at Sous-chef's bar. However, at the bar, she is in a state of depression about her rebellion against Ainz while frustrated about the new resident in Nazarick.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure Shalltear along with the other Floor Guardians threatened and intimidated the lizardmen, so that they'll become part of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair After that, Shalltear was given a punishment by Ainz for her rebellion to become his chair to sit on, which she treated like a reward when he seated himself on top of her.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God The Search for Hamsuke Arc On the 1st Floor, Hamsuke ended up getting lost while doing her mission. As a result, she is now trying to find her way back to the 6th Floor. As several of Shalltear's undead tried to approach her, the hamster panicked running deeper into the tomb. Receiving about it from her undead underlings, Shalltear reported back to Ainz concerning Hamsuke's whereabouts. When Shalltear began to bicker with Albedo, Ainz decided to have the two paired up together on finding Hamsuke, but also with the intention of improving their relationship. In the end, Shalltear and Albedo managed to finally found Hamsuke on the 2nd Floor, but alongside Aura and Mare whom already reach there before the two arrived at that location. Despite Shalltear's excitement of being able to discover Hamsuke, she was actually shocked to see the insect on top of the hamster's head, and would intimidate the beast not to get anywhere near her. After finishing her task, she and her fellow female Floor Guardians later went to Spa Resort Nazarick to relax. During their stay there, both Shalltear and Albedo would converse with each other on the topic concerning their chest size respectively which brought forth a new conflict to ensue. The Two Leaders Arc Among the trio consisting of Albedo and Aura, Shalltear took a break on her role as a Floor Guardian under Ainz's orders and is willing to spend time elsewhere with them. Along the way, Albedo begins to show off her bicorn by summoning the creature, but wasn't able to do so much as capable of riding on top of it. This was while both Albedo and Aura were teasing Shalltear of her own failure for not being able to properly execute the mission from before assigned by Ainz. Although Shalltear remains frustrated and dismayed over her past mistakes, she has ended up quickly dismissing it early on. Because of the item that Ainz has given her, Shalltear was able to lend Albedo a hand on the matter of knowledge of why she couldn't ride the Bicorn freely despite her summoning it. Through using the item that Ainz rewarded her which is Peroroncino's Game Encyclopedia, she gained more insight and information about the creatures known as Bicorns. Shockingly, she has managed to learn that these bicorns have included a certain condition even for its own summoners as they must also be non-virgins for one to ride them freely. Since then, the trio began exploring on the 6th Floor from within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, discussing the modified changes that they did with it. To the extent, which they also conversed over what agenda may Ainz be possibly planning to do in the near future for what's to come regarding Nazarick and its new inhabitant acquired. Nevertheless, they all agreed that everything transpired until now is going according to Ainz's plan.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Dark Hero's Story Arc Shalltear attend a meeting with the rest of the Floor Guardians to decide what kind of rewards they wish to receive from Ainz. She requested of a coupon to sleep together with Ainz which utterly awed the Floor Guardians around her as something noteworthy for them to hear out. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Shalltear was put in the reserve force by Demiurge to avoid causing trouble with their operation against Eight Fingers.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations She encounters Brain Unglaus, but doesn't remember him because she lost her memory. While Brain engages with Shalltear in battle, she realized that he's targeting her fingernail and succeeds in cutting it. As Shalltear tries to catch Brain, she came to a halt upon seeing Climb and decided to stop her pursuit.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance Ainz Raises Money Arc Shalltear is present with her fellow Floor Guardians at a meeting with their master Ainz Ooal Gown. During the meeting, when Ainz inquires which Floor Guardian ask for sleeping vouchers, Shalltear admitted that she was the one who made such suggestion. Confronting her master again the second meeting alongside the other Guardians, she shows Ainz her brassiere made by a master smith with two of the gold coins he bestowed upon her. In a meeting among only Floor Guardians as well as Sebas and Narberal, Shalltear thinks there has to be something specific in the marketplace Ainz wants to familiarize them with. This led to her getting poke fun by her Floor Guardians as she says something smart for once which amused Aura and Demiurge. During another meeting with Ainz, Shalltear present her master a protective charm she purchased with Momon's scent on it to wear. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Shalltear was ordered to kill Arche, one of the members of Foresight. Shalltear lets her run away until she finds out that she's still underground and after making her fall into absolute despair. Shalltear kills her while she was unconscious.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Shalltear was present in the throne room when Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix and his imperial entourage visited the Great Tomb of Nazarick. After she listened to Demiurge's prediction of the Emperor's scheme to oppose Nazarick, Shalltear wanted to turn him into a vampire, but her idea was rejected in favor of using overwhelming force.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Shalltear would later answer Ainz's order to transport an army of five hundred undead.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle The Pleiades Day Arc Shalltear became a subject of interest by Albedo who began to conduct experiments on undead creatures to see whether they could experience emotions. After Shalltear learned of Albedo's operation, it led to an altercation between the two women, resulting in the experiment being halted during the process. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Alongside Aura, Shalltear was among the two Floor Guardians to be selected by Ainz as one of his bodyguards for traveling to the Dwarf Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land During their journey to the Kingdom, Shalltear is given an order by Ainz to capture approaching Quagoas nearby, extract information from them, and then transport them back to Nazarick which she succeeded in doing to his praise. She has even accomplish on another one of Ainz's orders in regards to curving the number of Quagoa's population number through killing them if they happen to refuse his mercy. While so, ordering the Quagoa to do the killing on their own kind according to the minimum who can survive. As a result, Shalltear was able to successfully carried out Ainz's orders in quick succession without failure unlike her previous mission before. Some time later, Shalltear was put in command of the subjugated Frost Dragons.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Nazarick Mythology Arc Shalltear attends a meeting with the Floor Guardians to devise a myth of Ainz Ooal Gown to incorporate in human society. Being the second to start, her myth has portrays beginning of the world to be one of misery where death did not exist. Until Ainz Ooal Gown introduced the concept of death to the world, relieving it from suffering and turning into a wonderful place for the undead with her as his vampire princess. Her story obviously a way to incorporate her fetish with Ainz, is criticized by her peers as it would confuse humans of how the living came to be when the undead reigned in the past.Overlord III Blu-ray 01 Special Nazarick Mythology Arc Trivia * Shalltear Bloodfallen usually speaks like a geisha. * While brainwashed by a World Item, Shalltear was killed twice by Ainz prior and after her resurrection. * Although Peroroncino's resurrection item didn't undo the World Item's effect upon revival, Ainz who uses resurrection magic on Shalltear was able to successfully freed her from its mind-control, but through YGGDRASIL gold. * Out of all the NPCs concerning Nazarick, Ainz remembers the setting and skills of Shalltear the most secondly after Pandora's Actor being first on his list. * Shalltear's faith comes from her belief in the bloodline of origin, God Cainabel. However, it is superficial as she felt nothing after his defeat at the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown guild members. As she recalls, they referred to him as nothing more than a "weak event boss". * Shalltear was given a wide selection of clothing by Peroroncino, all of which catering to one fetish or another. They include dresses, nurse uniforms, maid outfits, bunny suits, sailor uniforms, leotards, swimsuits, bloomers, and blazers. She was given some animal ears and a tail as well. * In Overlord Movie 2: Shikkoku no Eiyuu and unlike the anime, it seems that Shalltear was already fully-equipped with her legendary class armor before battling Ainz. * Shalltear was the first Floor Guardian and NPC under Ainz's order to betray him and to not complete her assigned mission. * The revival of Shalltear is estimated to cost around 500 million YGGDRASIL gold. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Ah, my master, my beloved master, the only one whom I cannot rule over..." * (To Ainz): "An incarnation of beauty. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Even jewels pale in comparison to your snow-white body." * (To the Floor Guardians about Momonga): "Ah, after being exposed to Momonga-sama's awesome presence, I could not help but get excited...I fear my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis..." * (To Albedo): "What? Having Momonga-sama, the most beautiful of the Supreme Beings, bless us with his energy is a reward! Anyone who doesn't get wet from that must have something wrong in their head! Or could it be that you don't just look pure, but you don't have any fleshly desires at all, you big-mouthed gorilla?!" * (To Albedo): "Don't think you've won just because you're the Guardian Overseer and can stay next to Momonga-sama. If you really think that way, I'll laugh my ass off." * (To Ainz's Death Knight): "I want Ainz-sama's love. I don't mean to say it only has to be me. After all, it's normal for a great man to claim many women for himself. It would be surprising if any woman could resist an absolutely amazing man like Ainz-sama. However, I want to be the first in his heart." * (To Brain): "It can't be helped if you don't know how high the stars are, right? Childish thoughts like being able to touch the stars by reaching out for them are best left for a girl with childish sentiments like Aura. They're disgusting when you hear them coming from an adult." * (To Brain): "...Could it be that you're not actually that strong? I thought you were stronger than those chaps at the entrance...Sorry about that, I measure strength in meters, so I can't discern differences of a millimeter or two." * (To Brain): "Trained hard? What a pointless statement. I was created strong, so there was no need to train hard in order to become stronger." * (To Brain): "Are we playing tag then? You're going to play all sorts of games with me? Then I shall enjoy myself, ahahahaha~" * (Dying in combat against Ainz): "Ahhhh, Long live Ainz Ooal Gown–sama. You are supreme, truly the strongest existence in all of Nazarick." * (To Ainz): "Ah! Ainz-sama! About that matter, please give me my punishment! Even though I am a Guardian, I still carried out such a grave sin so stupidly. Please give me the most severe punishment!" * (To Ainz): "Ainz-sama, I also support Albedo's opinion. Please serve a punishment upon me. This will also allow me to achieve joy out of loyalty." * (To Ainz while receiving her punishment from him): "It's not painful at all! This is like a reward!" * (To Ainz): "Yes!!! I am fully prepared to protect you, Ainz-sama!!!! I shall exterminate anyone who dares to oppose you, Ainz-sama!!!!!" * (To Aura): "It's been so long...but at last, I can make up for my past failure and let everyone know that Shalltear Bloodfallen can be of use to everyone!" * (To Aura): "But when I was in the human city, Demiurge singled me out. He must have felt I was useless. If that was what Demiurge — the greatest mind of Nazarick — thought about me, then wouldn't the others, especially Ainz-sama — whose wisdom surpasses that of Demiurge — feel the same way?" * (To Ainz): "Your words have cleansed my heart of the shame of my previous mistake, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Shalltear Bloodfallen Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Cursed Knights Category:Clerics Category:Magic Casters Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick